


Unconventional

by brown_eyes, gala_apples



Series: All Inclusive [1]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyes/pseuds/brown_eyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey always takes the necessary pills. Except, he's beginning to wonder if his body truly needs an arousal pill, or if the same thing would happen without taking it.</p><p>This is a podfic of gala_apples' fic "Unconventional."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original work here: http://gala-apples.livejournal.com/344226.html
> 
> If you like it let me know. If you don't like it, let me know but be gentle with me. This was my first ever venture into podfics and audio editing. Comments and Kudos make it more likely that I will make podfics of the rest of the series ;)

You can download the podfic here: http://www.mediafire.com/?dws15assijaj5kn

The length is 6:56.

Okay, so I re-edited the audio. Hopefully this one has less of a background hum to it.


End file.
